CharaNari Special:Amulet Lynx!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: What happens if Yoru has a bad dream? And he goes to Amu for comfort? Will a new bond be made or the birth of a new chara-nari? Or both?
1. Yoru's Nightmare

**ANKH: It has only been one day and a lot of people have favorited my story! Thank you so much!**

**Nagi: I liked it. What about you Amu-chan?**

**Amu: Hai *blushes***

**Ikuto: Now is Amulet Lynx, where Yoru & I come in.**

**ANKH: But there are no definite couples in the series remember?**

**Ikuto: But I will get a moment right?**

**ANKH: Maybe….**

**Nagi:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

*wakes up from a bad dream*

"Ikuto-nya!"

"What do you want Yoru? Let me sleep…"

"I had a bad dream-nya…"

"So? Just go back to sleep, if you can't then don't bother me, go play or something."

*Ikuto went back to sleep*

_How come he doesn't care?_ *tears in his eyes*

"Meanie-nya!"

Yoru floated out through Ikuto's window and Ikuto being the uncaring chara bearer he is now is still sleeping…

**This is pretty short but I'll make up for it!**

**I am so sorry, I hadn't updated for so long!**

**I was grounded for utterly stupid reasons so I couldn't use the computer…..**

**And I have 3 tests tomorrow!**

**I am so stressed!**

**My exams are coming in 18 days too!**

**Plus the fasting month too….**

**Gah! I am so screwed!**

**I'll update the next chapter by the end of the week I promise!**

**Mōshiwake arimasen!(Sorry!)**

**Please review!**


	2. A Chara In Need Of Attention

**Ikuto: That other story you wrote was pretty short you know.**

**ANKH: I know and I'm sorry okay?**

**Amu: Its not you're fault.**

**ANKH: Thank you**

**Ikuto: Whatever**

**ANKH: Say the uncaring chara bearer**

**Ikuto: You made me that way!**

**ANKH: Amu will you do the disclaimer please?**

**Amu: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**At Amu's House…**

Yoru was floating in circles.

_Should I go in-nya? Should I knock on the door to wake her up-nya? Should I just leave-nya?_

Unfortunately for Yoru, Miki woke up sensing a chara in distress and thought Suu was having bad dreams again until she saw Yoru on the other side of the window.

Miki opened the window and ushered Yoru in.

"What is it Yoru? Is something wrong?"

"No, I had a bad dream-nya"

"And you came here?"

"Yeah because Ikuto told me to go away and…"

"WHAT!"

Miki's scream woke up her sisters and Amu instantly.

Miki blushed with embarrassment "Sorry"

Dia floated over to the switch and turned on the light.

Ran floated towards Miki "What made you scream like that?"

Before Miki could say anything, Suu noticed Yoru

"What are you doing here Yoru-san deschu?"

Yoru shifted uncomfortably " Well-nya…."

Yoru told the whole story to the girls and Amu looked pretty pissed.

"Ikuto is so dead the next time I see him"

Miki asked her question again "But seriously why come here? I mean we don't mind you're here and all but why?"

Yoru looked embarrassed," Well the dream was scary-nya and I wanted to talk to someone-nya."

Amu smiled softly

_He needs comfort_

"Well since I'm up, how about we talk about your dream together?"

Yoru smiled back, he sat on Amu's knee

"Ok-nya Arigato"

Amu nodded

"Girls would you give me and Yoru some privacy please?"

Ran nodded "Ok Amu-chan. Suu would you make us a midnight snack?"

Suu nodded and she floated her way to the kitchen with the charas close behind her.

"You can tell your story now"

"I dreamt Ikuto was Death Rebel again and Ikuto….-nya"

"What? What about Ikuto?

"Ikuto…hurt you with his scythe-nya"

Amu's eyes widened.

"Yoru…. Ikuto is okay now and besides if Ikuto ever hurt me, the Guardians would make sure he regret it especially Rima"

Amu shuddered remembering a time a high school guy tried hitting on her at the mall when she was out shopping with Rima and Rima had beaten that guy shitless.

_Who knew Rima could be so violent?_

Amu noticed that Yoru was still uneasy.

"Tell you what Yoru, how about you sleep with me on my bed? Will it make you feel better?"

"Okay-nya!"

Yoru floated to Amu's bed and laid his head on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

"He must be tired ne-Amu chan?"

"Dia!"

"Shhh…"

"Sorry…"

"Well we should get back to sleep too Amu-chan"

Amu nodded "You're right Ran"

Suu turned off the lights

"Goodnight girls"

"Night Amu-chan"

Amu laid her head on her pillow and like Yoru she fell asleep.

Miki peeked out of her egg and saw Yoru snuggling up to Amu's body.

Miki giggled

_I can't wait to tease him about this tomorrow_

Miki shut her egg and went to sleep but if she stayed out longer….she would have seen the Humpty Lock & Yoru's Cross emitting a soft glow.

**Amu: Wow that was long**

**Ikuto: You really do keep your promises….**

**ANKH: Of course I do!**

**Yoru: Amu's so nice-nya!**

**Ikuto: That remind me how come Yoru gets all the action?**

**ANKH: *rolls eyes* Because it's an Amu and Yoru fanfic?**

**Yoru: He's jealous I get to sleep with Amu-nya**

**Ikuto: You hell right I am. Because Amu is mine *hold Amu close to him***

**Amu: *twitch***

**Yoru: Please review-nya!**


	3. The Black Cat's Guilt

**ANKH: OMC! I have a lot of reviews! And its only after the second chapter! Thank you so much everyone!**

**Amu: OMC?**

**ANKH: Oh My Crap**

**Amu: Oh…. Are you very vulgar by any chance?**

**ANKH: Yup and damn proud of it**

**Ikuto: You shouldn't be you know**

**ANKH: I know, actually I never cursed until I entered secondary school**

**Amu: What happened then?**

**ANKH: This bastard in my class spread a HIDEOUS rumor about me and it's been haunting me until this day.**

**Ikuto: What was the rumor?**

**ANKH: I will never tell**

**Amu: Please?**

**ANKH: No. Ikuto will you do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Tell me the rumor and I will**

**ANKH: Not a chance**

**Ikuto: Then I'm not doing it**

**ANKH: No more Amuto then…..**

**Ikuto: Fine!****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**ANKH: Thank you Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Hn whatever**

**The Next Morning**

**At The Tsukiyomi House**

**Ikuto's POV**

_Where the heck is Yoru?_

"IKUTO! What's taking you so long?"

I climbed down the stairs to see Utau scowling at me

"I can't find Yoru anywhere"

"Did Yoru say anything to you?"

I thought about that and then I remembered what happened last night.

I slapped my hand against my forehead "Crap"

Utau was tapping her foot impatiently; she obviously wanted to know what happened

I told her everything that I remembered and when I was done, she smacked me.

"Ow! Utau! "

"Baka! You better hope Yoru didn't run away!"

Utau headed for the door, she turned the doorknob and stepped outside. I sighed and followed her.

As we were walking, I was behind her and she was leading.

Suddenly she turned around and our eyes met.

Utau sighed

"We'll look for him together Ikuto"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you care?"

Il floated towards me and stopped short in front of me nose

"You're Utau's brother. Which makes Yoru mine & El's brother and brothers and sisters are supposed to stick together!"

My eyes widened.

I saw Utau nod.

El floated towards Il and floated next to her "Maybe he's with the other charas you know"

"Maybe, thanks"

The girls smiled and I smiled back

_But I can't help but worry._

_Yoru please be okay._

**Narrator's POV**

Amu wears a black choker around her neck, white & blue hooded jacket that has a violet butterfly in the middle of it, a black skirt with a pink belt and stripped pink and black long thigh-high socks. (Episode 3)

"I feel great-nya!"

Miki decided that it was the perfect time to tease Yoru

"That's because you slept so close to Amu-chan last night"

Yoru turned red and Miki and her sisters laughed at Yoru's expense.

Amu frowned "leave him alone you guys"

Amu's charas just smiled but their smile didn't last long.

"X Egg!"

"Come on girls! Let's go nya!"

The gang raced off searching for the X Egg.

**ANKH: What do you think Amu?**

**Amu: I liked the part when Utau smacked Ikuto**

**ANKH: Me too!**

**Utau: Me three**

**Ikuto: Girls are cruel….**

**El: Please review**


	4. Breakfast Together

**ANKH: Kill me….**

**Ikuto: What happened?**

**Amu: She failed a science test….**

**Ikuto: Which subject?**

**Amu: Science**

**Ikuto: Biology huh?**

**ANKH: Yeah…**

**Ikuto: So you failed one test big deal**

**Amu: If you found out what was the topic on, you'll laugh.**

**Ikuto: Why would I?**

**ANKH: Sexual Reproduction**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Ikuto: *laughs like crazy* You failed that? *laughs some more***

**ANKH: How dare you laugh at me you bastard! Amu!**

**Amu: * smacks Ikuto unconscious***

**ANKH: It wasn't my fault, I studied all weekend for that test! It was more thorough than I thought!**

**Amu: You tried your best, you can do better don't worry.**

**ANKH: Thanks Amu. Now on to the story!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

**At a random restaurant**

Ikuto & Utau were looking for a place to sit until they heard Kukai calling out to them. The Guardians waved to them and beckoned them over. They invited the siblings to have breakfast with them & they agreed. They all moved to a bigger table and started talking.

El noticed the empty seat "Where is Amu-chan?"

Il nodded "Where the shit is Miki? I need her to help me dream up new pranks to pull on El!"

El sweatdropped

Rima shrugged "She probably overslept."

Yaya nodded "That's our Amu-chi alright"

"So Utau-chan? You and Ikuto-nissan seem to be closer now"

"Yeah if it wasn't for Amu"

Amu had done what she called incest therapy on Utau which made her drop her obsession on Ikuto, leaving the cat boy very grateful to Amu.

Tadase sighed dreamily "Amu-chan is a really amazing person isn't she?"

Above Tadase's head, Kiseki was floating around in circles. His face was lined with worry. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and went over to his bearer.

"Tadase I think Amu is going to get herself in trouble"

Tadase was confused "Why do you say that Kiseki?"

The charas gasped "X Egg!"

Kiseki flew off "Amu!"

"Kiseki Matte!"

The Guardians, the Tsukiyomi siblings and their charas ran after Kiseki.

**Amu: That was pretty short.**

**ANKH: Yeah sorry, it'll be longer tomorrow. Promise!**

**Yoru: When will you let Ikuto out?**

**ANKH: He'll be out on the next chapter don't worry.**

**Ikuto: This is animal abuse damn it *rattles the bars of his cage***

**ANKH: Does it look like a care?**

**Amu: Please review**


	5. Worry Is Everywhere

**ANKH: Yo! Today I have with me, Utau Hoshina & her charas Il & El!**

**Utau: You sound like a talk show host**

**Il: *laughs***

**ANKH: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.**

**El: ANKH-chan wants to thank all of the people who reviewed this story**

**ANKH: Yeah! Thanks so much! Its only 5 chapters and I already have 15 reviews! Thank you!**

**Utau: And you're a beginner too**

**Il: Yeah, BTW can I ask a question?**

**ANKH: What?**

**Il: If your name is AmuKuroNekoHime then why is your nickname A-N-K-H?**

***utter silence***

**Author: God how could I not notice this until now!**

**Utau: Because you're an idiot?**

**Il: *laughs***

**Author: Fine from now on my nickname is Suteneko ok?**

**Utau: Since when are you a stray?**

**Suteneko: Shut up will you? God you're almost as annoying as your brother.**

**Utau: I'll take that as a compliment**

**El: Where is Ikuto & Amu anyway?**

**Amu: Ikuto! Get the hell of me!**

**Ikuto: But Amu….* Ikuto had pinned Amu on the ground***

**Suteneko: Leave Amu alone you hentai**

**Ikuto: No**

**Suteneko: Fine. Takes a bat and hits Ikuto with it.**

**Ikuto: *Unconscious***

**Amu: Thank you**

**Suteneko: El do the disclaimer**

**El: Hai!****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

Yoru pointed to the X Egg

"There it is-nya!"

I chara transformed with Ran

"My Heart-Unlock!"

"Amulet Heart!"

The X Egg saw us.

It aimed and flared its energy at…Yoru.

"Yoru! No!"

I ran in front of Yoru and protected Yoru & myself from the X Energy with my pom-poms.

"Amu-nya!"

"Yoru are you okay?"

My eyes were still on the X Egg.

_I can't hold on…much…longer…_

My legs gave in & I fell backwards

My chara-nari ended which left Ran and me on the ground. I looked over to Ran to see she was sleeping.

_My body feels numb; I think there was so much X Energy that it even tired out Ran and now I'm on the ground staring at the sky above me._

From the corner of my eye, I could see Yoru fly over towards me.

"Amu are you hurt-nya?"

"I'm okay"

Miki and the others tended to Ran.

_I can feel Yoru's eyes on me. He must be really worried._

"I'm sorry Yoru. You don't have to worry about me"

"I want to-nya. I like you-nya. I love you as much as I love Ikuto-nya"

"Yoru…"

At that moment, the Humpty Lock & Yoru's Cross started to glow.

**Ikuto's POV**

_I can't believe this, one moment; I was relaxed and calm, now I'm tense and frantic with worry._

I stopped running when I felt a strange power running through me.

I took out the Dumpty Key; it was glowing like the time Kiseki and Amu transformed.

_Is she going to chara-nari with Yoru?_

I looked up when I heard purplehead shout.

"There she is!"

I ran to catch up with them and then there was a large flash of light that blinded us for a moment.

When it died out Amu had chara transformed with Yoru.

_Very nice, very very nice_

**Amu's POV**

"Amulet Lynx!"

I looked down at my outfit and yelled out frustrated.

"Why the hell am I dressed like this? First Kiseki, now you Yoru!"

"Calm down Amu-nya, I think you look great-nya"

I sighed

"Thanks Yoru"

"At least Ikuto isn't here-nya"

"Yeah"

_I would rather die than let him see me like this!_

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Amu: So my outfit is pretty revealing huh?**

**Suteneko: Yup!**

**Amu: You said it wasn't all that sexy in Amulet Royal!**

**Suteneko: Oh sorry, what I meant to say was that it won't be as sexy as Amulet Neko**

**Amu: I hate you**

**Utau: So what will Amu look like?**

**Suteneko: You'll find out in the next chapter**

**Il: I want to know now damn it!**

**El: Me too**

**Suteneko: Too bad, too sad.**

**Utau: Please review.**


	6. Reaction to Amu's CharaNari

**Suteneko: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Utau: I saw the picture on your profile with Amu you know.**

**Suteneko: And?**

**El: Amu's going to kill you.**

**Amu:*comes in as Amulet Spade***

**Suteneko: Yes Amu? *sweatdrop***

**Amu: I'll kill you, *starts whacking me with her paintbrush***

**Suteneko: Ow! Ow! Owww!**

**Il:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Ikuto's POV**

_Amu looks really good in her chara-nari._

Amu wore a sleeveless black midriff top with a high collar that was folded over and covered her neck with shorts that ended at mid thigh. She wore a dark blue belt around her waist, supporting her shorts. Her thigh high black boots covered her legs. On her right hand were two Sterling Silver bracelets. The smaller one was on her wrist and the other was just below. Just below her elbow, she wore 2 Concho belts the same colour as the one around her waist. One her left hand, she wore another Sterling Silver bracelet on her wrist and a black glove that ended just a few inches from where her elbow was and was supported with another dark blue Cocho belt. (Picture on profile) Amu's ears & tail were the same colour as her hair, bubblegum pink.

_Hmm…I have a sudden urge to smell her hair for some odd reason…_

I heard a click of a camera and saw the Barbie Doll taking pictures of Amu on her phone.

"Rima-tan, why are you taking pictures of Amu-chi on your phone?"

"For blackmail. I also have pictures of her as Amulet Royal too."

"Eh? How did you do that Rima-tan?"

_Yeah how did she do it? Wasn't she stuck on the tree with the rest of the Guardians?_

_Note to self: Never underestimate the Barbie Doll_

I saw Utau raise an eyebrow and snatch the Barbie Doll's phone from her hand.

"Hey! What are you…?"

Utau handed the phone back.

"Done"

"Utau-chan what did you just do?"

Tadase's question was answered when everyone's phones except Barbie Doll's beeped with a text message. I flipped open mine to see pictures of Amulet Royal & Amulet Lynx.

"Utau-chan why did you…"

**Nagihiko's POV**

I deleted the photos from my phone. I want to avoid conflict with Amu-chan as much as possible. If she ever saw them, she'll think I'm a pervert. I stared at Utau-chan waiting for her answer. I wonder why she even went through the trouble to send them to us. Yaya was gushing at the photos and thanking Utau at the same time. Souma-kun had just shrugged and kept away his phone like Rima-chan just did.

Finally she spoke "You know this might be the only chance we get to see her like this."

"True, thanks imotou"

Tsukiyomi-kun is such a hentai

"You're welcome Ikuto."

I could see Tadase hurriedly putting Amulet Royal as his phone's wallpaper while Ikuto calmly placed Amulet Lynx as his.

I mumbled "perverts"

Luckily they didn't hear me.

I turned my head to see Amu-chan putting herself in a fighting position.

I faced the others

"Minna, I think Amu-chan is about to attack."

**Ikuto: Don't you have school in a few minutes?**

**Suteneko: I'm going sheesh!**

**Ikuto: Just reminding you.**

**Suteneko: Whatever. I'm updating Amulet Lynx now because I won't have time until like 10pm tonight.**

**Ikuto: Such a busy girl**

**Suteneko: I know right?**

**Ikuto: How will Amu attack?**

**Suteneko: Next chapter. I have to go now. Bye!**

**Yoru: Bye-nya!**

**Ikuto: Please review**


	7. Fights & Apologies

**Suteneko: I updated Amu's description in the last chapter, I totally forgot about Amu's cat features. Like her ears & tail, they're the same colour as her hair.**

**Nagi: Everyone loved Amu-chan's outfit.**

**Rhythm: Yeah! We love your reviews guys! They were cool!**

**Suteneko: Now I'll reveal how Amulet Lynx's Attack works.**

**Rhythm: I bet it will be cool!**

**Suteneko: Yup. Nagi if you please.**

**Nagi: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

The X Egg flared its energy at me again and I back flipped out of the way.

_Wow I didn't know I could be that flexible._

The X Egg was starting to taunt me. I let out an angry hiss and reached for one of the Concho belts on my right hand and I whipped it on the ground showing the X Egg that I meant business.

_Ok. Now I feel like Catwoman _

The X Egg sweatdropped and I smirked at its reaction. The X Egg tried to flare its energy again but it was no use. I swung the buckle in a wide horizontal figure-8 in front of my body and the X Energy was deflected. It made a weird gasping sound and tried to run away. I smirked, its too late for him now anyway.

I bent my knees as much as I could and jumped high into the air. I grasped the buckle end with my right hand and struck the X Egg with the leather strap. But instead of the X Egg breaking, it turned to a normal Heart's Egg again.

I landed on the ground on my two feet.

"Wow, I didn't even had to use Open Heart"

"We're a lot stronger than your other chara-naris-nya."

"But why?"

"Maybe because Ikuto bears the Dumpty key and I'm his chara-nya."

"So what you're saying is that because you're Ikuto's chara, you have some of the Dumpty Key's power?"

"The power of the Lock & Key must have combined in the chara-nari-nya."

"Amu-chan!"

I turned to see everyone running up toward me; I smiled at them until I realized what I was wearing. Oh crap.

"Taddase-kkun"

_Crap! I stuttered._

Then I felt intense eyes boring into my head, I turned mine to see Ikuto's dark blue eyes meet my honey coloured ones but Ikuto wasn't smirking. He looks worried.

"Yoru"

_He's worried about Yoru_

Yoru appeared "What Ikuto-nya?"

"Gomen"

"I forgive you-nya"

Yoru separated from me and I was back in my normal clothes.

Yoru started flying around Ikuto's head. I saw a soft smile on Ikuto's lips. He's glad Yoru's okay. But if he ever ignores Yoru like that again, I'll show him no mercy.

Ikuto turned to me and I saw his usual perverted smirk on his lips.

"I loved you outfit Amu"

My face was really red now.

Stupid cat

I looked up to see Kiseki's face really red.

"Kiseki? Are you okay?"

Kiseki burst into a rage

"AMU, WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE? HOW CAN YOU BE SO EASILY CHARMED?"

"I AM NOT CHARMED!"

"THAT IS IT! CHARA CHANGE!"

**Suteneko: I got the idea of the belt from a website I found. You'll find it on my profile.**

**Ikuto: But why is Kiseki going to chara change with Amu?**

**Suteneko: *rolls eyes* this is continuous from Amulet Royal plus haven't you ever wondered what Amu will be like if she chara-changes with Kiseki?**

**Ikuto: No -_-**

**Suteneko: You know, after Kiseki's chara-change. Yoru will chara-change with Amu too.**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Suteneko: Yup. I got the idea in class. Plus I passed my math's test Yay!**

**Ikuto: What's your score?**

**Suteneko: 21/30. An A2**

**Ikuto: You mean A-**

**Suteneko: No, in Singapore we have grades like A1, A2, B3, B4 and etc.**

**Ikuto: Okay.**

**Suteneko: Plus my mum kept me away from tuition so that we could all eat out together.**

**Ikuto: She gave family bonding as an excuse?**

**Suteneko: No. She said because it's always raining she can't dry the clothes and has to leave them in the kitchen to dry so she can't cook.**

**Ikuto: Stupid excuse if you ask me. Just order take-out**

**Suteneko: I know! And I have to make up for today's tuition tomorrow in the morning. 9-11 AM! I wanted to sleep in tomorrow! i can't sleep in on Sunday because I have to do voluntary work for school from 7-11 AM so I have to wake up early.**

**Ikuto: Sucks to be you.**

**Suteneko: Yeah, I have to go get dressed for dinner. Later**

**Ikuto: If you pity her or love this story or both please review.**


	8. Kiseki's Chara Change

**Suteneko: I love the reviews!**

**Ikuto: What are you doing up so early?**

**Suteneko: Couldn't sleep…**

**Ikuto: Nightmare?**

**Suteneko: No…gastric pain**

**Ikuto: You didn't eat at dinner last night?**

**Suteneko: I did! But I had the pain since yesterday afternoon.**

**Ikuto: Okay…..I'll do the disclaimer then?**

**Suteneko: Please do.**

**Ikuto: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara****or its characters.**

**Tadase's POV**

Did Kiseki just chara change with me?

Wait…I'm still the same. So who did he chara-change with?

I looked up to see Amu-chan's X clips turn gold.

Amu-chan straightened her back and Amulet-Royal's acceptor appeared in her hand.

She looked at Ikuto-nissan with an evil glint in her eye. Ikuto-nissan sweatdropped.

"You really are one annoying pervert aren't you?"

Amu-chan batted the scepter in her hand like a club.

She looked like a queen that was about to punish her subject.

_Somehow…I don't know why but somehow it seems somewhat attractive to me…_

The she started beating Ikuto-nissan head with her scepter.

"IKUTO YOU STUPID PERVERTED CAT-EARS COSPLAY GUY!"

**Kukai's POV**

I took out my phone and taped the scene.

Utau nudged me to tape when Kiseki shouted the chara change.

_Damn poor Ikuto…_

Utau whispered in my ear "Put it on Youtube"

I nodded.

Finally Hinamori was tired and her chara-change ended

"KISEKI!"

Kiseki answered calmly "Yes?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?"

Kiseki was still calm. "I chara-changed with you because my chara-change makes you and Tadase do whatever you feel like doing without hesitation."

Ikuto stood up and his placed a hand on his throbbing head to steady himself.

"So in other words she wanted to hurt me like that?"

"Apparently yes"

I snickered until I saw a small smirk on Tadase's face.

_Tadase smirking? The apocalypse must be coming…_

"Kiseki-nya! Screw you-nya! Amu-nya!"

"Nani?"

"CHARA CHANGE!"

_Yoru is going to chara change with Amu?_

"Kukai, keep taping"

I nodded.

_Utau is right._

_We HAVE to tape this._

**Amu: I enjoyed hitting Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Ah but in the next chapter, I'm going to enjoy seeing you act like me.**

**Amu: I would be kind of fun. It was actually enjoyable as Amulet Lynx.**

**Wait a minute….ACT LIKE IKUTO? YOU MEAN ACT AS PERVERT NO WAY!**

**Suteneko: YES WAY!**

**Ikuto: Please review!**


	9. Chara Changing with Yoru

**Suteneko: You guys might not be able to see any update for the next two days.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Suteneko: Grounded**

**Amu: WHAT? WHY?**

**Suteneko: Because of stupid reasons my brother found to ground me. He has satisfaction in seeing me miserable.**

**Ikuto: Your life really sucks.**

**Amu: Can't your parents do anything?**

**Suteneko: They can but if we tell, my brother will take away the wireless adapter.**

**Ikuto: You don't have a laptop?**

**Suteneko: My father promised me one but I haven't seen it until now.**

**Ikuto: You have one screwed up family you know that.**

**Suteneko: Thanks for reminding me.**

**Ikuto: Not a problem**

**Suteneko: Anyway…. I'll just study and read books**

**Ikuto: *cough* nerd *cough***

**Suteneko: *twitch* Reading inspires me give me ideas for the fanfics you know & studying will help me with my exams next month.**

**Ikuto: Bet you'll fail**

**Suteneko: *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *glares back***

**Suteneko & Ikuto are in a staring contest.**

**Amu:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara****or its characters.**

**Ikuto's POV**

The Xs in Amu's hair turn dark blue and the 2 Concho belts she wore as Amulet Lynx appeared on her right hand. Amu's pink ears & tail popped out.

Amu crouched down. She closed her eyes and licked her hand like a cat to clean herself. After 2-4 licks, she opened her eyes again and smirked.

She shot me a seductive look and purred at me,"You know Ikuto, you are such a pervert. To tell you the truth, I love cats. But I never knew cats could be so…intimidating till I met you"

_Wait is Amu flirting with me?_

She laughed playfully "Geez Ikuto what's with that face?"

_I was making a face?_

She stood up and walked toward me.

_Is it me or does she look sexier than usual?_

She locked eyes with me. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I could see mischief in her I knew it,

Amu stood on her toes. She cupped my face in her hands and her face was just inches away from mine. She whispered my name in me ear, "Ikuto" and bit it.

Amu winked "That's payback for last time"

I didn't know what to say to her. I could feel how warm my face was when she came near me and I actually felt embarrassed that she came so close to me in front to everyone else.

"Don't tell me you thought I was going to kiss you Ikuto?"

Before I could say anything, the chara change ended and Amu blinked.

"What just happened?"

I was surprised.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

I looked at Yoru and beckoned him to come closer.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Amu's charas telling their bearer what happened.

I smirked at the sight of her beetroot red face.

I turned to Yoru "Why can't she remember?"

"I don't know-nya"

Utau went over to me and poked me in the ribs, "In my entire life, I never thought I'll see the day when my older brother blush." My face is got hot and the Guardians laughed at my embarrassment.

"WAIT! I MADE IKUTO BLUSH? SERIOUSLY?"

Utau nodded. I would seriously kill her right now if we weren't in public.

The sound of someone's stomach grumbling broke through my thoughts.

**Suteneko: Like it? Love it?**

**Ikuto: Loved Amu's chara-change with Yoru**

**Amu: You would.**

**Suteneko: Please review and please be patient for the next chapter. I'll try & and sneak on the computer whenever I can.**


	10. Explanation & Hunger

**Suteneko: I'm back baby!**

**Ikuto: Finally!**

**Suteneko: Ikuto! You actually missed me?**

**Ikuto: No I just want to see what happens in the end.**

**Amu: How come I can't remember my chara-change with Yoru?**

**Yaya: Neko-chi will explain later on.**

**Suteneko: Yup.**

**Amu: Why is Yaya here?**

**Yaya: Because Yaya want to do disclaimer!**

**Amu: Okay…**

**Ikuto: Why does she always talk in a third person?**

**Amu: No idea**

**Yaya:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara****or its characters.**

**Yaya's POV**

I blushed, my stomach just grumbled in front of everyone!

Kukai patted me on the back "Come on guys I'm hungry too, let's get back to the restaurant."

Everyone nodded and we turned around and made our way back to the restaurant to get some breakfast.

**Ikuto's POV**

_I wonder why Yoru is seems so deep in thought….._

"Yoru? What's wrong?"

"Nothing-nya"

"You're such a bad liar"

Yoru sighed in defeat.

"I think I know why Amu can't remember her chara-change with me-nya"

At this, everyone turned their heads to look at Yoru.

"Ikuto-nya, do you remember what I told you before you first chara-changed with me?-nya"

"Yoru, I was only 12 when we first did the chara-change remember?"

"So you don't remember-nya?"

"Was it…..something about keeping my mind focused?"

"That's all you remember-nya?"

Amu looked confused "I don't get it."

Neither do I, I don't remember that far back anyway.

Yoru sighed.

"Amu-nya, what were you thinking about before you chara-changed with me-nya?"

"I was thinking of beating the crap out of Ikuto for provoking Kiseki into making me chara-change with him and embarrassing myself in front of everyone."

"Basically revenge right-nya?"

"I guess"

"When you chara-change with an animal chara like me-nya, the chara-changes will be different depending on your feelings-nya."

"What type of feelings?"

"Anger, revenge, hate stuff like that-nya"

"So what happens then?"

"These types of feelings which you aren't able to control will trigger the instinct of the animal resulting in the bearer to lose complete control of mind & body-nya"

"So I was basically under the instinct of the cat-me then?"

"Yup"

"I guess I get it now"

Utau shot her a questioning look.

"Do your really?"

A few people snicker at this including me.

Amu shot a glare at Utau.

Utau stared at her blankly

"And it seems that the neko-you loves to flirt with Ikuto"

I smirked, I was thinking of doing something perverted to her until Kiseki stepped in.

"Actually I never knew Yoru knew half of those words he said earlier."

All the charas laughed and Yoru looked pissed.

"What's that supposed to mean-nya?"

"Simple really. I never knew a stupid cat like you knew big words like depend, result and trigger"

"I'm not stupid-nya! Stupid Wannabe King-nya!"

"Take that back! Baka-neko!"

Miki floated toward them and punched both their heads with her hands.

"Would you two shut up already? I'm hungry damn it!"

Yoru mumbled something about PMS which got Miki irritated enough to hit him with her sketchbook and when Kiseki laughed, he got hit too.

Amu placed a finger at her temple.

I've seen her do that sometimes when she's reallyannoyed that's when she starts throwing things. Her charas noticed it too and looked at Miki worriedly hoping she'll realize that Amu was going to explode.

"**Miki**" My eyes widened at her voice.

_Her tone…is firm and full of confidence. It's completely unlike her…_

Miki stopped and saw where Amu's finger was and her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Everyone else was staring at Amu, they obviously didn't know what that meant and wanted to know why Miki looked so terrified.

"Miki, I understand why you're upset, really I do. **But…..**"

Miki gulped.

"But you're delaying time, **not**** only you ****but****everyone** is hungry including **me**."

She locked eyes with Miki.

Miki's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"So stop wasting time, so we could **all** get breakfast alright?"

Miki nodded vigorously.

**Amu's POV**

I started walking again with my charas close behind.

When I only heard my footsteps, I turned to see everyone staring at me.

I gave them a "what?" look.

They just continued staring.

_Is it me or is everyone in dreamland?_

"You guys coming or what?"

**Kukai's POV**

What's up with Hinamori?

Could it be the chara-changes are messing up her moods?

The Guardians, the Tsukiyomi siblings and me just stared at her.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then"

She turned and walked away, we had to run hard to catch up to her

**Suteneko: What do you think?**

**Amu: Long**

**Suteneko: To make up for not updating the past two days.**

**Amu: How come I'm so bitchy in this chapter?**

**Suteneko: Nah, you're just annoyed. You acted like a leader or a queen in this case because you knew Miki was wasting time when everyone was hungry. And you acted 'Cool & Spicy' because everyone was staring at you and we all know how you hate attention.**

**Amu: Now****that****makes sense.**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	11. Time To Make Her Realize

**Suteneko: Hey everyone!**

**Ikuto: What's this chapter going to be about?**

**Suteneko: It's after breakfast and Amu and her charas are going to explain her attitude earlier.**

**Ikuto: I see.**

**Suteneko: And thanks to a friend of mine,****LoVE lyQ THiS****. I'm just finished watching a new anime called Gakuen Alice.**

**Ikuto: That's nice.**

**Suteneko: I realized something familiar about Shugo Chara, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama & Gakuen Alice.**

**Ikuto: Which is?**

**Suteneko: The leading male characters are perverts!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Suteneko: But if you get hooked on the anime, I'll be hard to find the episodes. Trust me on this.**

**Ikuto: Can we get on with the story now?**

**Suteneko: Sure, AmuKuroNekoHime does not Shugo chara or its characters.**

**After breakfast…..**

**Amu's POV**

I'm seriously getting annoyed.

Everyone has been sneaking looks at me.

I turned and faced them.

"What's up with you guys?"

Rima looked up

"Don't you mean yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Amu-chan, I think the chara-changes with Kiseki & Yoru messed up your moods so…."

"I don't get you Tadase-kun"

"Well like what happened with Miki earlier"

Miki floated up towards me.

"Actually Amu-chan since you chara transformed with Kiseki, you control your anger better than before except you're more violent."

Ikuto nodded "I agree"

I rolled my eyes.

_Of course he thinks so. I'm the one who keeps beating him up._

"Ok well, do I seem any different to you since my chara-nari with Yoru?"

Miki answered "Well, you're more of your Cool & Spicy act Amu-chan"

"Uhh…okay…"

**Kukai's POV**

I sighed.

Amu hasn't smiled her usual smile since we caught up to her.

I don't blame her for being annoyed though.

I mean having a pervert & prince as your admirers who keep quarrelling over you has to get on your nerves at some point.

My phone beeped and I flipped it open.

What I saw shocked me "Holy Hell!"

Utau looked over my shoulder.

"Well this is interesting."

By now everyone was looking at my phone and Amu looked downright pissed.

**Amu: Why am I pissed?**

**Suteneko: You'll see.**

**Ikuto: I've only seen 1 review for Chapter 10.**

**Suteneko: My fault… I kind of found out I uploaded Chapter 9 into Chapter 10 by accident.**

**Ikuto: Idiot**

**Amu: Everybody makes mistakes.**

**Suteneko: Also, I have a YouTube account and my Shugo Chara videos are doing poorly.**

**Ikuto: That's because you're much more fit for writing than creating**

**Amu: Did Ikuto just admit you're a good author?**

***Suteneko & Amu stare at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Please review**

**Suteneko & Amu: Don't change the subject!**

**PS: My Youtube account is on my profile**


	12. The Wonderful World Of YouTube!

**Amu: We got 3 reviews! Thanks you!**

**Suteneko: Yes Thanks!**

**Ikuto: Again why are you up at 5 in the morning?**

**Amu: And today is a Thursday.**

**Suteneko: I only start getting ready for school at 5.50am you know. I have time.**

**Ikuto: You should be sleeping more.**

**Suteneko: I can't, once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep.**

**Ikuto: Use painkillers.**

**Suteneko: I don't like them, they get me dizzy.**

**Ikuto: Whatever**

**Amu: Do you ever sleep in class or drink coffee?**

**Suteneko: Nope. Now Amu please do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: Sure. AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters**

**Amu's POV**

"WHY THE HECK AM I ON YOUTUBE?"

Utau kept a blank face.

"We put a video of you in your chara changes with Yoru & Kiseki on Youtube"

Yaya began reading comments about the video. The video actually scored 10,000 hits!

**"That pink chick is pretty violent; I'll hate to get her mad"**

**"I loved her being a cat!"**

**"The guy with the blue hair must have been a perverted friend right? So she beat him up and then she flirted with him and bit him on the ear as payback right?"**

I put my finger on my temple again. "Yoru"

"Yes-nya?"

"Chara-change with me"

"Control your feelings-nya. If not your feelings will make you fall your instinct-nya."

"I got it"

"CHARA CHANGE-NYA"

**Narrator's POV**

Amu was in her chara-change with Yoru again and when she looked at Utau & Kukai, they sweatdropped.

"Concho Neko!"

Amu whipped her Concho belt on the ground and Utau & Kukai looked at each other and chara transformed with their charas & flew off together.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID COWARDS!"

Amu jumped up and landed on a street lamp post and jumped to another & another, trying to whip them with her belt. Amu's charas flew off behind her, trying desperately to catch up with her.

**Tadase's POV**

"Ikuto-nissan, should we interfere?"

"Nah, Kukai & Utau deserves it. And Amu can bend all her frustrations out on them. Anyway I'm going home."

He waved and jumped onto a roof of the building and took off.

Yoru floating behind him

_Why didn't he chara-change like he usually does?_

_Right…_

_Amu-chan is in a chara-change with Yoru right now she can't chara change either._

_Wait…then how is Amu-chan able to keep that form if Yoru is not near her?_

Before I could ponder more about this, Yuikki-san started jumping up & down

"Let's go shopping!"

I nodded.

"Sure Yaya chan"

"I have nothing else better to do."

**Amu's POV**

My chara change ended but I was satisfied with what I was seeing.

I tied Utau & Kukai up with some rope I found conveniently lying around and taped their mouths with duct tape.

They were hanging from a street lamp post outside of Ikuto's house.

" Bye guys"

I waved to them; chara transformed with Ran and flew off, making my way home now.

Dia looked at me "Ne, Amu-chan you seem pretty stressed."

"I am"

Suu smiled at me.

"Maybe a nice hot bath and some herbal tea will make you feel better-deschu."

"Thanks girls"

**Suteneko: The End!**

**Amu: So who am I paired up with in the next one-shot?**

**Kairi: Me.**

**Amu: Inchiou! *Blushes madly and runs away***

**Kairi: Is she okay?**

**Suteneko: Yeah she's just embarrassed that's all.**

**Kairi: About what?**

**Suteneko: She remembered your confession that's all.**

**Kairi: Oh I see. Isn't Singapore's National Day coming up by the way?**

**Suteneko: Yup. We're celebrating it in school tomorrow. And we have no school on Monday & Tuesday but we have a lot of homework.**

**Kairi: I see**

**Suteneko: Watch out for my one-shot 'Love under a Thunderstorm'**

**Everyone: Ja Ne!**


End file.
